


Semantics and Trust Issues

by misura



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Jim. Just because I can read your damn mind, that doesn't mean I want to be the one doing all the talking. You got something to say, say it."





	Semantics and Trust Issues

Jim sighed. Occasions like these, he missed the good old days when 'having a briefing' involved actually meeting people in person, so that you could punch them in the face when they got on your nerves.

Not that he'd ever done so, but it was nice to know the option existed.

_Well, the decision's been made. Guess I'll be spending the next couple of weeks working for the Confederacy. Let's hope none of them had any buddies assigned to the Jacobs facility, or things might get_ really _awkward._

"We'll be working _with_ the Confederacy, not _for_ them," Kerrigan said from behind him, where he was damn sure nobody'd been last time he looked.

Jim didn't bother complaining out loud about being snuck up on. He thought about one day keeling over from a heart-attack for a couple of seconds, then gave it up in favor of more constructive thinking.

"In fact, if Arcturus has his way, _they_ will be soon working for _us_." Kerrigan chuckled.

As far as Jim could tell, Arcturus usually had his way. 'course, you didn't get to hold a high position in the Confederacy without having some talent in that direction yourself, so it might just be Arcturus would find himself outclassed - which would be bad news for everyone, probably.

"Jim. Just because I can read your damn mind, that doesn't mean I want to be the one doing all the talking. You got something to say, say it," Kerrigan said.

"Pretty sure I did," said Jim. "During the briefing. Not that anyone seemed to be listening."

"Arcturus knows what he's doing. I trust him."

Jim tried not to think that his own trust in Arcturus was beginning to wear a bit thin. Judging by Kerrigan's expression, it didn't work. "I hope you're right, darling. For all our sakes."

"When have I ever not been right?"

Jim made a show of considering. Part of him wanted to keep the argument going, but the smarter part of him knew that ship had sailed a while ago - possibly even years. If he was looking for dirt on Arcturus, or simply some basic facts about the man's past actions and future plans, he'd have to look somewhere else.

Alternately, he could just give it up and do as he was told. He'd never signed up for something as big as this, and when Kerrigan told him that he wasn't a general or a politician, she wasn't wrong.

"Well, there was that time you called me a pig."

"Your point?" Kerrigan asked.

Jim sighed. "Look, it just doesn't feel right to be getting into bed with the Confederacy. Not after all the shit they pulled. You want to take over some of their troops, maybe re-use some of their facilities, that's one thing. This isn't that. This is us saying 'hey, just a few weeks ago, you almost got us all killed, but never mind about that now - how about we be friends?'. And I think it stinks. And if even half the stories they tell about your past are true, I think you should think it stinks, too."

"Have you been asking around about me, Jimmy?" Kerrigan didn't sound amused, which was fair enough.

"Just checking you out," said Jim. "Not my fault people like me enough to tell me stuff when they notice me taking an interest."

Kerrigan shook her head. "You know better than to believe everything you hear."

"I do. But when a bunch of people all tell me the same thing, I figure there might be something to it," said Jim. "Sorry if you don't like it, but I figured that you weren't in any hurry to tell me about it yourself."

"You're right about that," Kerrigan said.

"Figured I was. So, with all that said, do you want to - "

"You really are a pig," said Kerrigan. "Granted, one with a hero complex who wants to be people's knight in shining armor and save the day, but still. You should get some sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I think about a bed? I definitely meant to think about a bed."

"Remind me why I even like you again?"

Jim grinned. "Natural charm, darling. Well, and maybe a dash of poor judgment on your part."


End file.
